Wulevs
Go Back Inspiration: Wood Elves / Nature Elves & Halflings from fantasy. Description: Environmental Preference: Wulevs have only preference for land that is warm and not cold. The most popular areas for Wulevs are forests and fields in warm climates. Physical Attributes: The Average Wulev stands at 4 foot 7 inches. Unlike their cousins, Hielevs or Vanlevs, Wulevs are resistant to sunlight. Wulevs also do not have the frame of a midget or a Godor, but rather the same proportions at a adult human, but scaled down a little, similar to a child but not quite. This means that for their size, they are very skinny and light. Wulevs also only have slightly pointed ears and are more similar to a normal human’s ears. Note: Wulevs are almost completely hairless except for their heads, unlike humans, which have a thin layer of hair covering most of their body. Note: Another interesting thing about Wulevs is that their is absolutely no sexual dimorphism when it comes to height and weight. Family Dynamics: Wulevs live with family only for as long as necessary, then they are off on their own. Despite this tradition, being in a Wulev family is not cold or heartless. Social Life & Cultural Customs: Wulevs almost never live alone, due to their instinctual want to be in a group. Once a Wulev is kicked out from their family they will go find other Wulevs without family and form a pack from 2-10, but this is out in less populated regions and more nature. Within towns and especially large cities, Wulev gangs tend to form, which can be a nuisance to other citizens. Within smaller packs of Wulevs, their tends to be no formal hierarchy and more of a direct democracy, but in larger gangs of Wulevs, a distinct leader and hierarchy forms. Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Most Wulevs in less populated regions do not have jobs, instead living off the land. But in cities, Wulevs tend to take jobs as assistants for gnomes or Orks, or as a gang member for a established Wulev gang. Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Within Wulev Culture, there is no formal marriage, but once a Wulev joins a pack, they tend to stay with that pack for the rest of their lives. Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Wulevs have smooth skin that is most often slightly tanned, with little variance. * Hair & Nails: Wulevs have short translucent nails. Wulev hair varies from dark brown to almost blonde and can be straight, wavy, and curly. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Wulevs have eyes that have natural colors, most often being brown, green, or blue. * Ears: 2 Ears. Wulevs have short, slightly pointed ears that tilt back. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. * Legs: 2 Legs. 5 digits. * Horns & Tusks: Wulevs do not have any horns or Tusks. * Tails & Wings: Wulevs do not have any Tails or Wings. * Body Type: Wulevs have a medium width body frame and usually have very slightly thick arms and legs. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 62 * Longest: 77 * Potential: ~ 85 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 47 * Average Strength of Magic: 64 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 70 * Survival Range: 20 - 120 * Comfort Range: 35 - 95 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * ~4 ft 7 inches ~ 102 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 0.9 * Record: ~ 15 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 8 * Record: ~ 21 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:Wulev